As the next-generation mobile communication system for achieving high speed communication with high capacity, standardization of LTE Advanced obtained by sophisticating LTE (Long Term Evolution) has been in progress in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) that is a standardization group.
In order to achieve to widen a band while ensuring backward compatibility with LTE, LTE Advanced introduces a carrier aggregation technology in which a carrier (a frequency band) of LTE is positioned as a component carrier, and a plurality of component carriers are collectively used to perform radio communication (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).